Spike Pie
by Silver-Butcher
Summary: Spike is hatched into Pinkie's family and end's up acting like Pinkie Pie
1. Happy Birthday(s)

**Spike pie can also be found on Fimfiction under the same name, it is more updated and I suggest you look it up if you wanna read all the current story immediately**

* * *

Igneous Rock was working in the fields like he always did, his life was good, his wife Cloudy Quartz was at the hospital delivering their third child. Igneous wanted to be there, but had been told by his wife to go home and relax, life was about to get a little harder, so Igneous went home and went to work, the rocks weren't gonna move themselves after all. He was forced to stop, however, after moving a rather big rock. He heard a loud cracking sound and ran to the other side and found a shocking site, egg shells, and big ones, most were sticky and as far as he could tell, they had been placed there a long time ago, and he had crushed them with the rock, smashed to piece, he didn't know what to say, until he noticed that he had missed one of the eggs. He looked at it, I was a big one, a really big one.

"Why hello," He said to the egg thankful that he hadn't killed them all. He looked around, wondering what on earth could have left its eggs here. Not one to let some poor creature die before it was even born, he carefully picked it up, put it in his saddlebag and trotted to home. He found to his great joy that his wife was home, with their newest little bundle of joy.

"Shh," Cloudy said in a tired voice "she's sleeping" Igneous looked at his third child and smiled. She was pink, a nice change of pace for their dull life to see some color every day. One of their daughters, Maud, was looking at her new sister, but Limestone was more interested in the large bulge in her father`s saddlebag.

"Hey, dad! What's that?"

"Hmm?...oh...OH! Um, I had an accident in the field" After explaining about crushing the unknown egg`s with a rock and finding that he had missed one, and taken it home to avoid any more damage becoming the egg. "I think the mother had abandoned them," Igneous said once he had finished. But that still left one unanswered question

"So what is it?" Cloudy pondered as she set the egg under a heat lamp, they were thinking about checking a book to see what kind of egg it was, but Limestone, in her opinion, had a better idea.

"Listen here egg!" She suddenly yelled "Hatch right now, or I'm throwing you out of this house!" this turned out to be surprisingly effective, as the egg immediately shook and cracked. The family was shocked

"Wow," Maud said in a monotone voice "I can't believe that worked." The egg continued to crack until a small purple clawed hand popped out. The hand caused a lot of shock, even more so when a baby dragon came out, looking at them. Before anypony could react it made a cute little squeal sound and started sucking on its tail. After what felt like an hour of freaking out, looking a the baby dragon, and talk, Limestone made the call.

"It's simple," she said as she grabbed the dragon and placed it on her back. "If he attacks me he goes, if he doesn't then he can stay" this was followed by the baby dragon yawning curling up and falling asleep on her back. "See, he knows who's in charge." Limestone walked to her new sister and placed the baby dragon next to her in the crib."See! They're like twins, born on the same day and what not" so what are their names.

"Pinkie," Cloudy said as she looked at her new children.

"Spike" Igneous declared "because he has...spikes on his head."

"That's ridiculous," Maud said

"Too late, I named him, their names are Pinkie Pie and Spike Pie."


	2. Sonic Rainboom! LETS PARTY!

Spike and Pinkie were doing their chores. It was their job, along with everypony else, to move the rocks from the south field to the east field. Spike and Pinkie were behind on their work so they were staying outside longer. Igneous had just closed the door when it happened. A loud boom was heard and both Spike and Pinkie turned to look for the source when they were blown back a little by a strong wind, Pinkie`s hair fluffed up, and they both saw the most amazing thing, a rainbow. They both broke into wide grins.

"Wow!" Pinkie said."Spike did you see that!"

"I did!" Spike replied "THAT!WAS!AWESOME!"

"WE HAVE TO SHOW THIS TO EVERYPONY!" Pinkie yelled just as the rainbow disappeared."Oh...well have to...show them something else that`s just as awesome and fun!"

"But what?" They both pondered at the same time. After a moment of thinking, Pinkie yelled "Let`s throw the biggest, most amazing surprise party ever!"

"YEAH!" Spike yelled and together they ran off to the silo.

-the next morning-

The Pie family was just leaving the house.

"We better harvest the rocks from the south field," Igneous said, but he and the others stopped when they hear the sound of music.

" Pikanima Dian Pie, Spike Boulder Pie is that you?" Cloudy called, Pinkies head popped out of the silo door.

"Mom, I need you Dad and the Sisters to come in here quick!" Pinkie yelled as she runs back inside. Cloudy and Igneous look at each other in confusion, and enter the silo to find decoration`s, cake, punch, and balloons. Pinkie jumps out from under the tablecloth and Spike floated overhead with the help of some balloons

"SUPRISE!" They both yell

"You like it?" Spike asked

"It`s called a party!" After a few seconds of looking at what was in front of them, the family's faces all broke out in huge grins. After a second everypony was partying. Spike suddenly gasp`s

"Pinkie! Your flank!" Pinkie looked down and see`s three balloons. 2 blue and 1 yellow.

"GASP! I HAVE A CUTIE MARK!" And on the party went from dusk until dawn. Pinkie and Spike never wanting it to stop.


	3. BBFS

Spike and Limestone were playing a game of Hiding and seek. Limestone hadn`t wanted to at first. But she lost her will to refuse when she noticed Spikes lack of common sense a few week ago. She quickly found out after watching Spike and Pinkie for awhile that both of them did really stupid and dangerous things. Luckily Pinkie went to school and was too distracted by homework and Party planning to do dangerous things too often. But unfortunately, after an incident when Spike learned to breathe fire, he had been banned from the school. Thankfully Dad knew a unicorn who could fire proof the house, but the school refused to let Spike come back, and since Limestone had already left school to work full-time on the farm, it was up to her to watch over Spike and Teach him how to be a strong rock farmer. And she was enjoying her time with her adopted brother. But was worried their game would end up with Spike doing something dangerous, which turned out to be correct when she noticed a shadow and found him twenty feet in the air, drifting with the wind thanks to a lot of balloons.

"Oh not again." She moaned "Spike and Pinkie had found out they had the uncanny ability to alter their own gravity, and Spike had used it to fly around Balloon style, using his tail as a propeller to steer. It was cool until he did it outside and fell asleep, he had almost drifted away, but thankfully Pinkie woke him up with a Water-balloon. They were weird, but they were her family. But Pinkie was at school, and Spike was floating out of reach."SPIKE!"...no response, She looked around. then threw a small rock at Spike. CLONK

"YAH!" Spike yelled in shock and dropped a few feet, he lowered himself so he was in front of her with a guilty face "oh hey Sis"

"what have I told you?"

"...not to fly around without telling somepony first."

"You know what this means?"

"...The rope?"

"yup." Limestone agreed. After finding out Spike would randomly fly around. she came up with a plan. Spike could fly around if he told somepony and kept in their sight. If he didn`t then He would be tied to Limestone with a 10-foot rope like a weird balloon. Neither of them liked the rope. It was itchy, but it worked. So it was a thing. After a few second, Spike and Limestone were tied together."When you're older you can fly around like that, cause you`ll be able to find your way home. But you can`t even find your way to town, much less back home if you got lost." They continued to aimlessly walked around. After a while, though Spike asked a question that Made Limestone stop in her tracks.

"Do you think I`ll grow wings one day?" Spike asked. Limestone didn`t know how to answer that, She`d never seen a Dragon before besides Spike. But some ponies had told her different stories, most said Dragon had Wings and breathed fire, but some said they had gills and could spit out Boiling hot Water, and others, had told her that some could swim through the earth like a shark and could both Breath fire and drink magma. Spike was definitely not the water one. but that still left 2 more options, a Sky Dragon, or a Ground dragon.

"There`s only one way to find out!"

"How?"

"We figure out if you can fly through the sky or swim through the Ground! let's see, you can fly, but only if you have some balloons. and both Breath fire. maybe if we found a Picture." after talking for a while they decided to go to the house and check the books they owned for one on dragons.

"let's see," Limestone said as she looked through the books" one about Rocks, one about our family history, more about rocks, AHA! The egg-cyclopedia. " she Picked it up and scanned through the glossary.

"There," Spike said "Unusual creatures!" Limestone flipped through some of the pages and found a picture of three eggs listed as, [i]The Three Species of Dragon[/i], she looked for Spikes egg.

"You are a...Ground Dragon." she looked at Spike" Sorry, I guess yo.." but stopped when she saw the grin that was on his face.

"AWESOME!" Spike yelled, "Once I get big and strong, I`ll be able to help in all sorts of way`s!" Limestone smiled.

"I`m happy I decided to let you stay."

"You're the Best Big Sister ever," Spike said as he hugged her. "NO, you're my...BEST BIG SISTER [b]FOR[/b]EVER!" Limestone smiled.

"I love you, Bro."

"I love you too Sis."


	4. How to Speak Rock

Spike was confused, Maud was talking to somepony, but only she could here that somepony, at first he thought it was a joke, but soon found out that Maud had the amazing ability to speak rock. Spike thought it was awesome but also had no idea how to do it himself. He tried listening to them, but couldn`t hear anything. Finally, he decided the best way to learn was to ask the professional. After working up the nerve he knocked on Mauds door.

"Yes," Maud answered

"Maud I...I have a question."

"Come in Spike." She replied. Spike opened the door with Maud looking at him from her bed."How can I help?"

"Um...I...I wanted to ask how..to..um speak rock." Spike could tell Maud was surprised, her face didn`t change, but he knew she was surprised.

"Well," she said as she motioned for Spike to come to the bed."To speak rock, you must understand what it means to be a rock, you must understand what a rock goes through, what It`s like to be one with the earth." Maud stood up "follow me" and she walked out the door, Spike spun into a little tornado and Jumped, having somehow gotten balloons during the process and floated after Maud. He had finally learned how to fly, though he still had to be with some on or he`d have to get roped to Limestone. Maud Took Spike to the Quarry.

"This is a home for many rocks." she started "each one is different, each one has a story, and each one is different. there are thousands of rocks, but it`s next to impossible to find two rocks that look the same, that act the same, that are the same." Maud looked back at Spike to make sure he was still listening. He was staring at her in amazement. She continued"You don`t speak rock, no you have to understand the rock, each Rock is different. It`s a universal language, if you can learn to speak rock, you can learn to speak to anything, from the clouds to the animals. All you have to do is listen. are you ready to learn?"

"Yes," Spike said breathlessly.

"Then let's begin," Nopony saw Maud or Spike for three days and three nights. on the fourth morning, they emerged from the Quarry.

"Oh thank Celestia," Cloudy said Relieved. Then said angrily "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Spike and Maud looked at each other and said

"Learning."


	5. Good Talk

Spike and Marble were playing chess. It was their favorite pass time. every day at noon, they got out and played, but they couldn`t figure out if they were both really good or both really bad, cause every game ended with only the Kings left and every other piece lost. Marble may not have talked much, but everyone in the Pie family knew what she was saying. Spike liked to play chess with her, it was nice, quiet, and helped him think of new Party Ideas.

"Maybe a Piano Party"

"Mhh"

"Yeah, your right. Maybe a Pizza Party"

"Mhh"

"Yeah, with a little help, Pinkie and I could totally pull that off"

"Mhh"

"HA, HA GOT YOUR QUEEN!"

"Mhh"

"And you got mine, great. well, eat my pawn!"

"Mhh"

"shoot."

"Mhh"

"Ha, gotcha."

"Mhh"

"your right*Sigh*another tie. Well, it was fun playing with ya Marble" They bumped Fist/Hoof and cleaned up their game.


	6. A Nice Dinner

"...and that is why Holders Boulder is so important" Limestone finished, looking up to see that only Marble and Spike were still listening. Limestone sighed"at least you two listen to me," she said as she went to the kitchen to help Cloudy with Dinner.

"That was a nice story," Spike said happily.

"Mhh" Marble agreed as she got up to go help Igneous finish his work. Spike was just sitting.

"hey writer guy, where's Pinkie?"

 _..upstairs._

"Thanks," Spike said as he got up and went upstairs, where Pinkie was digging around in a small chest."GASP! Pinkie, are you looking through mom`s stuff!" Pinkie jumped!

"N...no..." She replied

 _"...writer guy?"_

yup, that's what she was doing.

"TRAITOR!" Pinkie yelled, then paused."Hey, why aren't you words in color anymore!?" Spike stopped.

"Hey...She`s right! What happened? Now they're just oddly slanted."

 _I can't do that here, now get back to the Story_

"Fine, fine, fine" Spike said, then gave a little cough."You know you're shouldn`t look through others things." Pinkie looked at him for a second.

"She took my Emergency confetti! And I thought..." Pinkie turned to him "You`ve already looked through it haven`t you"

"Yup," Spike said as they walked downstairs."I found it and packed it for ya" Suddenly they heard Limestone yell.

"Dinner time"

"OH BOY!" Pinkie and Spike yelled as they ran into the kitchen to take their seat`s. at the end of the table Igneous on the right and Cloudy on the left, on the right side of the table, Limestone sat next to her father while Spike and Maud sat next to each other. Igneous and Limestone were having an argument.

"Look I`m just saying, if something happened to you and mom, it should be me who gets the deed to the property!

"And I`m telling you, that when your 18, I will consider it. after all, one of your sisters or your brother might want it to.

"Marble and Maud already said that as long as they can still live here they don`t care who owns the property, and Spike and Pinkie are moving to Ponyville next month!" the argument when on, meanwhile Spike and Maud were having their own conversation.

"It`s a pleasure to meet you, " Spike said happily to the little rock Maud had placed on the table. "how did you and Maud meet?" there was silence from the rock."Really!?" Spike asked looking at Maud in disbelief

"It's true," Maud confirmed. "I`ve decided to name him Boulder since your moving out. he chose it over Diana."

"Well, I am honored " there was silence. then Spikes face turned Bright red.

"Oh my. Boulder doesn't say such things." Maud said. There was silence.

"It`s ok Boulder, " Spike said, "I forgive you." on the left side of the table Pinkie and Cloudy were talking about Pinkie and Spike moving to ponyville.

"Sniff, oh I`ll miss you."

"Sniff, I`ll miss you too. but I`ll come to visit every week! And Spike will visit at the same time. and I`ll throw a "visiting for the day" Party. and Spike will throw a "Pinkie Pie is throwing a Party" Party."

next, to them, Marble was eating her Rock soup in silence.


	7. Nice to meet ya

Spike was fast asleep in his and Pinkies joint room when Pinkie jumped on him and bounced him awake.

"SPIKE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS!" Spike did a spin maneuver and ended up on top of Pinkie.

"Oh, I love this game! Is it...Train day?!" Pinkie somehow ended up on top of Spike again

"YES! IT`S TRAIN DAY! WE HAVE 40 MINUTES TO GET ON THE TRAIN!" Pinkie jumped up and started unpacking the dresser, pulling out clothes, A rubber chicken, some confetti and streamers, a bucket of glitter, and paint."WE HAVE TO HURRY OR WE`LL MISS BREAKFAST!"

"LET'S KICK IT UP A NOTCH!" Spike yelled, And in a blur of pink, green and purple, the room turned into a tornado of confusion. Suddenly everything stopped and there were Pinkie and Spike, each with two suitcases, each impossibly stuffed with everything they owned."I think we accidentally packed our Dresser and bed`s" Spike said, noticing that the room was completely empty.

"Then we don`t have to wait for movers," Pinkie said happily."Now" she frowned "time for the goodbye part." She and Spike left their room and found their family waiting for them at the kitchen table. Igneous and Cloudy looked at each other.

"Well" Igneous began"It`s time to say ou..." Pinkie, Spike, and Marble all broke into tears

"I`m gonna miss you" Pinkie sobbed giving her parents a hug both of whom had started crying, at the same time Spike and Marbel were hugging and crying

"I`ll miss you" Spike sobbed

"Mhh"

"well*SNIF*said"

"Pinkie and Spike switched places so Pinkie could hug Marble goodbye, and Spike could hug his parents. both Pinkie and Spike said at the same time

"WE`LL MISS ALL OF YOU!" They cried out, then turned and Pinkie hugged Maud and Spike hugged Limestone.

"I`ll miss you, Maud!"

"I`ll miss you to Pinkie."

"And I`ll mi..." Spike was interrupted By Limestones Backbreaking hug stopping him from breathing.

"I`ll miss you" she sobbed. Spike and Pinkie switched and while Pinkie was having her back snapped in half Maud said.

"Boulder said goodbye."

"Tell him I said bye will ya?"

"I will."

"Thanks, sis" Spike sniffed. then both Pinkie and Spike went around hugging everyone again, and again, and again, not stopping until they had to go to the train station. Once on the train, Pinkie and Spike stuck their upper bodies out their individual window. and they waved goodbye to their family. after they couldn`t see them anymore they stuck their heads back in the train.

"Ok" Pinkie declared "Let's try to say goodbye to people as little as possible"

"that was super sad" Spike agreed. they sat in the train compartment when they heard a mare and a filly talking outside.

"I`m telling ya, sis, all the compartments are taken." they heard a sigh.

"Great." Not wanting to miss an opportunity to make a new friend, Pinkie stuck her head the door and saw a mare with a Cowgirl hat on and a Filly with a Bow in her hair.

"Hey," she said, causing the two to turn and look at her."Over here, we have more than enough room for you in here!"

"Why thank you...Applebloom say thank you" the mare said

"Thank you," Applebloom said

"I`m Applejack." Applejack said. "and who are you?"

"Well, I`m Pinkie Pie and..." Pinkie looked around noticing Spike had Disappeared"Well...Spike Pie was in here a second ago...mind if I borrow your hat for a second Applejack"

"My hat?" Applejack asked confused "What about your brother?"

"Hat first, Answer second"

"A...alright?" Applejack said, giving Pinkie her hat. Pinkie stuck her hoof in Applejacks hat, farther in than should be possible.

"Woah!" Applebloom said, "How`d you do that!" Pinkie, however, didn`t answer, just kept shuffling around until she said

"Ah ha!" and removed her hoof and pulled Spike out of Applejacks hat. Applejack fell out of her seat, Applebloom looked amazed, Spike was wearing Applejacks hat."Spike, what were you doing in Applejacks hat?"

"Hat Party," he said simply, taking off Applejacks hat and placing it on her head.

"What in the..." Applejack began, Looking and sounding confused"Di...did you just pull a dragon out of my hat!?"

"Yup," Pinkie said, "I pulled my brother out of your hat."

"Your brothers a dragon," Applebloom said with amazement.

"Oh yeah," Pinkie said "My dad found his egg, and then it hatched on the day I was born, so yeah, we're basically twins," she said, the Pies and Apples continued in a manner such as this until an hour had passed and they were unpacking their lunch.

"So." Applebloom said, "why don`t you have wings?"

"I`m a Ground Dragon."

"A Ground Dragon?" Applebloom asked.

"Basically I`m the Earth pony equivalent of a Dragon"

"And, " Pinkie said, "He can speak Rock!"

"He can do what now?" Applejack asked

"Well it`s more like he can hear rocks, but that has nothing to do with being a dragon, out sister Maud can hear rocks too!"

"I like the sound of your family," Applebloom said as she ate some of the apple pie she and Applejack had brought back with them on their trip to see Aunt and Uncle Orange.

"I like my family too," Pinkie said happily as she and Spike drank from their thermos of Rock soup." what`s your`s like?"

"Our family are all Apple farmers, and almost everywhere in Equestria." Applejack began, "you see it all started about a hundred years ago..."

and for the rest of the trip Spike, Pinkie, and Applebloom listened to Applejacks stories about her family."...And that`s how the apples helped Ponyville become what it is today." Applejack finished, just as they rolled into the station. Applejack was about to say goodbye when she noticed the Pie`s were grabbing their things."Y'all wouldn`t happen to be moving to Ponyville would ya?"

"We are," Pinkie said happily "It`s was so nice to meet you before hoof, Spike and I will definitely come and get some of your Cider when it Cider season, Pinkie said happily as She and Spike got off the train and said goodbye.

"Alright," Spike said as he looked around "Were supposed to be going to...Sugar cube corner, the newspaper ad said that they have a room available for any pony as long as they can bake. We just need to ask for Mr. and Mrs. Cake!"

"And we can bake!" Pinkie said happily as She and Spike made their way downtown, Spike tried asking for directions but instead all he got where screams off fear and a flower pot to the face

" The`ll get used to me after a while, " Spike said musically when they made it to Sugar cube corner before they walked in the Spike planted the homeless flower on his head then walked in with Pinkie, as soon as they entered the place went silent. Pinkie went to the Lady at the cash register.

"Hello," Pinkie said happily "are you ?"

"Yes," said, "is that dragon a...a friend of your`s?"

"you could say that," Pinkie said happily "she lifted up the newspaper cut out" Are we too late to get the job?" looked shocked. as she talked to Pinkie Spike walked over to the Colt who wore a matching uniform

"Morning" Spike said cheerfully offering the colt his hand, he took it carefully and Spike shook his hoof vigorously "I'm Spike! And where here about the job."

"how about we show you what we can do" They heard Pinkie ask

"Sure," the Colt said as Spike turned to the "Honey, lets," The colt Spike now identified as said "let's see what they can do" Pinkie and Spike both walked into the kitchen and started stirring in the ingredients. Pinkie grabbed some eggs, Spike the flour, then the milk, and on they went until they had some cake mix, Pinkie poured in in a Cake Pan

"looking good," Mrs. Cake said as she and watched, Spike and Pinkie put the cake in the oven then Pinkie ran back to the cakes and said"might wanna turn around for a second," she said. the Cakes did, and then there was a huge flash from behind them they turned and saw Spike take the Cake out of the over, looking like it had finished it 30 to 40 minute baking time in 5 second flat.

"Wow, " Mr. and Mrs. Cake said at the same time.

"The perks of being a dragon" Spike said, "is that I never need to use an oven." Mr. and Mrs. Cake looked at each other.

"Your both hired," they said in unison


	8. A little to High

It had been one week since Spike and Pinkie had moved into Sugar Cube Corner, and it was fun. though they both made a Pinkie promise not to eat any of the food, unless they paid for it, or it was closing time and the Cakes were giving them the leftovers that hadn`t been sold. Spike was floating over the town when he saw Applebloom.

"Hey Applebloom" Spike yelled to her while he descended from the sky, Applebloom looked up and saw Spike.

"Hey Spike, what`s up?"

"Me" Spike responded, "where you going, and by any chance does that place need a party of some sort to happen?" Applebloom smiled

"I`m just walking around, looking to spend some bits on useless junk."

"Well look no further," Spike said, "I have ton`s of useless junk all at the low, low cost of a balloon and Bubbles!"

"oh really? one sec," Applebloom ran ahead for a second and after a minute came back with a huge bag of unused ballon`s and an XL container of Bubble soap "so if I give you these, you`ll give me?" Spike responded by dumping a bathtub with wheel`s filled the most random things, from a Lava lamp, to a disco ball, to a Ruber chicken in a suite, A Sombrero, some Bagpipes, a Joke Book, and a seven-layer cake, and lots of other things. Applebloom`s jaw dropped, was he for real.

"Now the payment!" Spike said happily as he floated to Applebloom happily.

"How am I supposed to get this stuff home?"

"That`s why the Tub is on wheel`s," Spike said as he flew off with his Bubbles and Balloons. after a second Applebloom started pushing the Tub, after about 10 minutes she ran into her big brother Big Mac who just looked at her confused and surprised.

"If you help me you can have half the stuff In the tub," Applebloom offered.

Meanwhile

Spike had never tried flying around with more than ten balloons before, but now he was holding about 500, or so the package said

[i]The best balloon to buy, fun for all ages, Fill it with air, fill it with water, fill it with Helium, just have fun![/i]

Spike, opened the Bag, grabbed one balloon, pulled a Helium tank and a spool of string out of who know were, and started adding more balloons to his back one by one. not noticing just how high he was getting until he added the last Balloon.

"There we go!" Spike yelled "510 Balloons! Who`s the best." after several seconds of silence Spike looked around and noticed just how high up he was."It`s that Cloudsdale!?" he yelled in shock, noticing the Cloud city about half a mile below him and getting further away by the second. He tried to use his tale to move put realized just how hard it was to steer 510 balloons. "Emergency Bubble away!" Spike yelled as he pulled out the XL container of Bubble soap, and drank it all, Spike then took a deep breath and started spitting out a huge amount of bubbles, he hoped somepony had noticed that. And indeed some pony did,

"What the heck?" Rainbow Dash said as she saw the Giant flow of bubbles spewing out of what she thought was a bunch of balloons. what surprised her more was when the Bubbles all came together and formed an S.O.S. She flew to the balloon`s and found what was probably the last thing she had expected. A dragon stuck to a bunch of balloons.

"Hey there," Spike said happily. "I don`t suppose you could help me?" Rainbow frowned, she didn`t know what was going on but she was pretty sure it was a trap of some kind.

"Sorry guy," Rainbow said, "But whatever you did to make a bunch of Ponies tie you up and send you flying away, must have been pretty bad."

"I did this to myself," Spike said.

"Yeah." Rainbow said "sure you did" and she flew down to pony village to ask what the whole, Balloon dragon thing was about while Spike just looked at her fly away.

"Oh well" Spike said "I`ll just slowly pop one balloon at a time to get do..." he heard a squeak and looked up to see a bunch of birds landing on his balloon`s "Oh no" Spike said a second before one of the balloon`s popped under the bird, the other birds balloon`s popped to and they started attacking them."WAIT, COME BACK!" Spike yelled as loud as he could.

Meanwhile

At first, Pinkie had thought she and Spike were playing a secret hide and seek game, but after about 30 minutes she knew something was wrong. Spike had missed dinner, and she knew that wasn`t something Spike did. The entire town knew he was gone within 30 seconds of her Popping out of every barrel, opening every door and Just plain Yelling as loud as she could

"SPIKE! WHERE ARE YOU!" she yelled as she ran around, only stopping when Rainbow Dash landed next to her.

"whoa, whoa," Rainbow said, "Call down, I can hear you from Cloudsdale, what are you yelling about?"

"I`m looking for a purple dragon named Spike have you seen him?" Rainbow sat there with a blank look on her face.

"One second," Rainbow said before she shot off like a rocket straight up. she found the dragon with less than a quarter of his balloon`s left."A pink pony said she was looking for you."

"Oh, PInkie`s looking for me," there was a snap and Spike fell 10 feet. "HELP!" Rainbow Grabbed Spike

"now what?"

"well now that you're holding me." Spike grabbed the strings from around his waist and released all the balloon`s." can you take me to the ground?" after a few seconds, Spike was back on the ground.

"SPIKE!" Pinkie said giving him a hug

"I went a little too high," he said, Pinkie looked at him then shook him like a snowglobe

"Why didn't you bring me!?" She demanded


	9. The Day before the Summer sun Festival

Pinkie and Spike were party planning, they had woken up early and were planning the party that would last the entire night, and end with the Summer Sun Festival.

"...and we`ll put the 7 cheese dip next to the 9 chip bowl's to the right," Pinkie said as she moved a prop on her and Spikes model,

"what about for anyone who might be lactose intolerant? Spike asked

"We`ll put some Salsa the left side of the chips, and well have the Drinks on a center table, with the cupcakes."

"Don`t forget the hot sauce," Spike said

"As if!" Pinkie said, "naturally we`ll have bottles of Hot sauce everywhere, along with lots of Balloon`s, oh and while I go talk to Vinyl to make sure she arrives early to set up her DJ both, I need you to go to Applejack`s and see if our order for 25 apple pies is ready."

"Got it," Spike said as he ran out of the room. Pinkie looked at their model, which had collapsed under the weight of all the Stuff Pinkie had put on it.

"I wonder what this model was for?" Pink though as she ran to do her own errands.

-Later-

after finishing her errands Pinkie was on her way home when she saw a strange sight, A Griffin talking to a purple Unicorn. she walked up to them when the Griffin said

" ..come on Twilight just try."

"Uh...hello"

"GAAAAAAAAAAUUUUHHHHHH!" Pinke yelled and zipped away and was running as fast as she could when she ran into Sugar Cube Corner and past .

"Pinkie? what ar..."

"NEW PONY IN TOWN!" Pinkie yelled as she ran past .

"Ah, I see," said as she continued taking orders.

meanwhile

"Look Owlishious" Twilight said, "I don`t have time to stop an...an...what the?" Twilight and Owlishious stopped in their tracks when they saw a cast with a Purple Dragon in it floating overhead, the Dragon was wearing a pirate costume with an Aligator on his shoulder

"Full speed ahead Gummy!" He yelled out holding up a Balloon sword the duo watched in awe as he floated along his way. Spike Didn't notice them as he was flying overhead in a hurry.

"I like this place," Owlishious said to a confused Twilight.


	10. Welcome to Ponyville Party

"Alright," Pinkie said "SPIKE ASSEMBLE TO TROOP`S!" Spike was floating over Pinkie with Gummy sitting on his head chewing on his pirate hat, and his pet rock Wallace in his hand.

"Done," Spike said.

"Ok, Spike, my intel tell`s me that the new pony in town is Twilight and her Griffin friend`s name is Owlishious and they're staying at the Golden Oak Library. I need you to go talk to them and distract them, they should be at Applejack`s around now. I`ll move the party to the Library, so don`t let them come in for as long as you can stall them.

"Got it," Spike said

"Gummy" Pinkie said, "do something adorable to motivate us!" Gummy spat out Spike's hat and flopped of his head onto the bed "PERFECT! LET'S HEAD OUT!" Pinkie yelled as she ran downstairs to move the party to the Library and Spike, after telling Wallace to watch Gummy, Flew out the window. He was on his way to Applejacks farm and got there just in time to see Twilight eating a lot of the apple food. with Owlishious eating some too. He floated over them, Applejack was the first to notice him.

"Hi Spike," AJ said waving "Whatcha doing here again? Need more pies?" Spike floated down to her and whispered

"I`m here to distract Twilight, we're throwing her a Suprise welcome party at the Library, everypony is invited." It was at that time Twilight and Owlishious noticed Spike. Twilight was looking at Spike with interest

"How are you doing that?" Twilight asked.

"Doing what?" Spike asked.

"Floating around, with no support other than a few balloons, which should be impossible!

"Oh, I altered my own gravity so I can get around faster" Spike answered simply

"You can`t just make yourself lighter," Twilight said as she looked at the dragon. "It must be some kind of trick."

"I`ll have you know," Spike said, "That even if it were a trick, It would still be an awesome trick!"

"No," Twilight said, "It`s simple, you had a unicorn alter your gravity and use it to your own advantage, while at the same time boasting that you have some sorta magical powers," Twilight said as she lights her horn

"That doesn't sound to simp..ouf!" Spike shut up when he slammed to the ground, now weighing a literal ton. "come on Owlishious."

"You didn`t have to do that Twilight," Owlishious said as they left.

"I`m just showing him he can't-fool me with cheap tricks," Twilight replied as they left

"Ya alright sugar-cube?" Applejack asked Spike as he tried and failed to get up.

"Errg!" Spike said as he tried to lift his body, but he failed "Give me a second." Spike sucked in some air and kept doing it for about a minute before he was able to get to his feet." this better not be permanent" Spike said as he walked away from the large imprint of himself in the ground, leaving deep footprints in the ground behind him, now too heavy to float, and the magic too strong for him to just shrug it off."Oh well," he said, "she`ll be nicer after she`s had a good old fashion party." But after a few steps, Spike stopped to tired from the task of moving his own, heavy body.

"Hold on," Applejack said. "I`ll get Big Mac and Applebloom and you can accompany us to the library in the cart." Spike smiled

"That sounds a lot better than walking"

A few hours later

"...now where`s the light?" Twilight asked Owlishious when the lights flicked on

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh..." Twilight sighed when Pinkie came up to Twilight and introduced herself. after the exchange ended with Twilight drinking Hot sauce, Spike walked up to Owlishious and they shock claws.

"Sorry about what happened at the farm," Owlishious said "She gets like that something"

"I`ll be fine," Spike said "So long as the spell isn`t permanent"

"No, it should wear off some time In the next few hours."

"Good until then" Spike Grabbed a bottle of hard cider, and yells to the room"LET`S DO THINGS WE`LL REGRET IN THE MORNING!"

"YEAH!" The Party yelled as everypony else grabbed a bottle."

"A TOAST!" Pinkie yelled," TO TWILIGHT, even though she`s not here, AND OWLISHIOUS!" and Everypony/Dragon/Griffin took a big swig of hard cider.


	11. Nightmare Moon Returns

Spike couldn`t believe what he was seeing, The horror that was Nightmare moon was right in front of the crowd. Spike did the smart thing, and he did it at the same time as most the foals in the building did, he hide under a table, the ones with him were Applebloom and Pipsqueak.

"We're so dead," Applebloom said. Pipsqueak and Spike agreed. "You're not supposed to agree!" after hiding for a while Spike popped his head out to see that Twilight had gathered up some ponies to go after Nightmare moon, Pinkie was with them, Spike waved her over.

"You`re not allowed to not come back, got it,?" Spike said

"Understood," Pinkie said with a salute, then gave Spike a hug."And you're not allowed to avenge me if I don`t come back" Spike frowned.

"Fine."

"Pinkie Promis me."

"I Cross My Heart, Hope to Fly, Stick a Cupcake in my Eye!" Spike said, "That I won`t avenge you if you don`t come back."

"Good" Pinkie said, "and keep everypony distracted!" Pinkie yelled as she and the other`s ran out.

"Hmm." Spike then yelled "Alright everypony gather round!" after most everypony had gathered."Spike pulled out a bunch of boards and nails from who knows where and yelled "BACKUP PLAN!" and soon every window was boarded up. after a while though, everypony was trying to find their family. Since Spike, Owlishious, and Sweetiebell's only family "nearby" was off saving the day, they just kinda made a fire outside and roasted marshmallows.

"So," Spike asked, "how did you and Twilight meet Owlishious?"

"She was given an owl egg to hatch for an entrance exam to Celestia's School for gifted unicorns, and went crazy with the amount of magic she used and, um, turned me from an owl to an owl/Griffin hybrid."

"What!" Sweetie said "that`s so cool" Spike whole body suddenly fazed out of focus for a second "WHAT THE..!?" Spike moved his fingers

"Hey, I don`t feel so heavy anymore!" Spike jumped and spun in the air, floating with the help of some balloon`s "YES! The spell has worn off! I`d be so happy if my sister wasn`t probably maybe about to die." Spike frowned and slowly fell back to the ground with his balloons all popping once he landed.

"That doesn`t make me feel any better," Sweetie said.

"I agree, makes me feel worse actually" Owlishious agreed as he lifted his burnt marshmallow. eventually, they ran out of marshmallows.

"Well now what?, " Sweetie asked. when Spike jumped up

"I GOT IT!" Spike flew back to sugar cube corn and came back with Gummy and Wallace, looking like he had lost a fight.

"Holy Celestia" Owlishious yelped, "Spike did you just fight an alligator with a rock, and steal its baby!?"

"What?" Spike asked, "No, this is Pinkies pet Gummy and my pet Wallace"

"Why are you all beat up?" Did sweetie ask?

"Oh, I just flew full speed into several buildings," Spike said bluntly as he set Gummy and Wallace down.

"Ok first, are you ok? you sound perfectly fine with smashing into a building, Second, why did you go grab Pinkies pet?" Owlishious asked

"I`m fine," Spike said, "completely and totally fine, and I grabbed Gummy so we could have something to distract us!" they looked at where Spike had set Gummy and found he was staring blankly up, not moving, not blinking, then it tongue stuck out and Gummy licked his own eyeball.

"Awww," Spike said

"Ewww." Owlishious and Sweetie replied.

Finally, after 2 hours of watching Gummy do stuff, and Questioning rather Spike was alright since he was having a conversation with his rock, The Sun rose.

"THEY DID IT" All three yelled. then there was silence

"Now what?" Owlishious asked.

"LET'S HAVE PARTY!" Spike yelled as the balloon`s on his back reinflated, and he pulled out a radio and started playing a lullaby. "A...yawn..a sleep party..." and like that everypony dispersed, went home, and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
